


Got War and Peace Inside My DNA

by Client327



Series: Colt.DNA. [2]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: PB owns all this, and me. While listening to Kendrick Lamar’s song “DNA.” I thought that it lined up pretty well with Colt’s character and wanted to do something paralleling the two. This is part of a series of drabbles that I’m going to do where each one will be based off of the lines of the song that I put in the title.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: Colt.DNA. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586107





	Got War and Peace Inside My DNA

**Author's Note:**

> PB owns all this, and me. While listening to Kendrick Lamar’s song “DNA.” I thought that it lined up pretty well with Colt’s character and wanted to do something paralleling the two. This is part of a series of drabbles that I’m going to do where each one will be based off of the lines of the song that I put in the title.

One thousand, one hundred and forty miles. It was the distance separating him from his next target. It had proven difficult to track down Hester after she skipped town on the Brotherhood, but thanks to some pretty pricey information Colt was able to pinpoint her location to a hole-in-the-wall apartment in Seattle, Washington. “Not far enough, Detective Hester.” He scolded her silently as he mapped out the route from Los Angeles from his dingy, temporary home.

He had been strategically picking off members of the Brotherhood one by one over the past several months, painstakingly planning every last detail of their individual demise. Hester had been one of the most difficult to track down so far; she had covered her tracks well, but Colt was relentless. The dark circles under his eyes and persistent tremble in his hands was proof of the amount of sleep that he had sacrificed for his pursuit.

Colt packed all the materials that he needed into the travel case on his bike, zipped up his jacket, and securely fastened his helmet. It was going to be a long ride. He typically tried to avoid having so much time to think, but he’d have to deal with it today.

***

The jingling sound of keys against the door knob grabbed Colt’s attention. His muscles were coiled tightly; he was ready for this. Hester’s frame stepped into view, locking the door behind her. Her outline was illuminated by the moonlight streaming in from the large windows across the small room. Colt watched as her shadowy figure reached for the light switch, flicking it on unsuccessfully before she resigned to find a flashlight. She pulled out her phone, the blue light from her screen bathed her face in a harsh lighting while she switched on the flashlight function.

The light shone across the apartment revealing the dark brown eyes of Colt Kaneko watching her from the kitchen. He was sitting on the counter with his glove-clad hands braced firmly on either side of him. He was dressed from the neck down in all black, making his already dark features stand out even more.

Hester froze where she stood, fear taking over. She knew she couldn’t run from him forever but thought her move to Seattle would have bought her more time than this. Her hands were trembling causing the light to dance frantically across his face.

“What? I don’t even get a ‘hello’?” Colt pushed himself down from the counter and slid the handgun from the cool surface to his side. “After I came all this way just to see you?”

She took a reflexive step back towards the door at the sight of the firearm.

Colt immediately raised the gun to point it directly at her head, “Come on now. We both know that this is only going to end one way for you. Take a seat.” He gestured at the tattered sofa that lined the wall by the door.

“I was just following orders.” Hester pleaded as she slowly sank down on the sofa, tears silently streaming down her face.

“Forgive me if I don’t find much comfort in that, Detective Hester. You started this war; not me.” His face was twisted in disgust. He wasn’t here to hear her out.

“What can I do? I’ll do anything? I can help you track the others down. Anything!” Desperation dripped from her every word.

Colt sat down on the coffee table directly in front of her, the pistol still tight in his grip. “A dirty cop and a rat? Damn, no wonder you’re out here all on your own. No, there is nothing that I want that you can give me. What I want from you can only be taken.” He casually flipped the safety off the gun and cocked it before pointing it directly between Hester’s eyes.

“You should have taken your shot at me while you were on the other side of the gun, huh?” Before she could respond Colt squeezed the trigger, wincing slightly as her blood splattered across his face and neck. He sat still for a moment staring down at his hands; steadying his breathing before gathering his things to go. He spared Hester one glance as he disassembled the gun, threw it in his bag, and slipped out of the apartment building unnoticed.

***

Driving back to Los Angeles along the coast was refreshing and did wonders for the pent up energy that Colt felt from the events of the night. He pulled over occasionally to toss pieces of the gun and his gloves into the ocean. The rest of the cleanup in Seattle was being taken care of by a debt that Colt had cashed in on; no one would ever find Detective Hester. He doubted that anyone would even be looking.

He stopped for the night at a discreet looking motel that took cash and no names. After parking his bike around the back of the building he found his room and fell down on the bed exhausted. Sleep was just about to find him when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Colt checked the time as he fished the device out. 3:30am. The name “Sydney” lit up across the screen, and he cleared his throat before answering in an attempt to not sound so groggy.

“You’re up early,” he half-heartedly teased doing the time difference calculations quickly in his head.

“I haven’t been to sleep yet.” Sydney’s voice was frantic and breathy.

Colt sat up in the bed and ran his free hand over his face, “What’s wrong?” He hated this. He hated knowing that she needed him and that he was always too far away to do much to help.

“I don’t know if I’m cut out for this, Colt.” She was on the verge of tears. “I’ve been studying so hard, but I still feel like I’m just barely passing my classes no matter what I do. What if I’m just ‘Mar Vista smart’ and not ‘Langston smart’?”

“Hey, why would you think that? You wouldn’t be there if they didn’t think you deserved a spot. You’re one of the smartest people I know, Sydney.”

She let out a shaky breath, “You have to say that because you love me.”

Colt smiled, “You know I wouldn’t say something just to spare your feelings.”

“I know. I’m just really stressed out over these midterms. I don’t remember high school ever being this difficult.”

Colt stood up and walked around the room while he talked, stopping in front of the mirror to wipe off stray splatters of blood from his face that he had missed earlier, “You wouldn’t want to be there if it was easy. Nothing worth doing is easy.”

“Is that why you want to be with me?”

A loud laugh escaped Colt, “No, believe me. Loving you is one of the easiest things I’m doing these days.” He exhaled deeply as images of Hester bleeding out from her head filled his thoughts. He leaned his back against the wall and slid unsteadily to the ground.

“Are you ok, Colt?” Sydney’s voice was laced with worry.

Fuck. He tried to refocus on Sydney, “Me? I’m fine. Just a little tired.”

She groaned into the phone, “I forgot about the time difference again. I’m sorry. We can talk later.”

“It’s fine. Talk to me. I want to know your battle plan for kicking your midterms’ ass. I know you have one.”

She launched into her study plan and all the ideas that she had for papers and projects as Colt gave slight suggestions and constant encouragement along the way. They talked over the next hour before Sydney had to get ready for her first class.

“Thank you for talking me down from a ledge. It’s just been a lot lately.” She added.

“You know I’m here for you, Sydney. Whenever you need me.” He said while suppressing a yawn.

“I miss you, Colt.”

“I miss you too.” He glanced at the clock one more time. “You better get going or you’re going to be late.”

She breathed a sigh, “Ok. I’ll talk to you later. Get some sleep!”

“I will. Go show those Langston losers who’s boss. I love you, Sydney.” His voice was already thick with sleep.

“I love you.”


End file.
